Dreams can make you hate life
by Hello-Hello-Goodbye
Summary: HopexSnow! Just a very smutty fic that i wanted to write...Hope you guys like it ;3


_**Guess who's baaaack! ;D and with (hopefully) proper use of commas! xD I'm sorry i haven't put out any new stories guys :( But heres a HopexSnow for all you lovely readers! ;D Hope you find it to your liking! Its pure smut btw. x3 Have fuuuuun! ;D REVIEW PLZ!**_

_**Dreams can make you hate life…**_

_(HopexSnow SmutFic)_

"Mmmah..! Snow!" Hope moaned softly as the larger man entered him, slowly and gently.

The blonde, looking down at the small sliver haired boy beneath him. Worry in his eyes, "Am I hurting you Hope? Do you want me to stop?" Snow asked, kissing Hope lightly. Hope bit down on his bottom lip and shook his head, "N-No! I'm fine Snow…"

Finally, the larger man had entered Hope fully, Waiting a few moments to let the pain subside. It being Hopes first time, Snow was trying to make this as painless as possible. Finally, Hope spoke up, "Snow…m-move…" The boys sliver hair was complimented, by the bright red blush that shown on his cheeks.

Snow kissed him passionately before moving in and out once. Hope moaned lightly into Snows mouth, making him turn an ever deeper shade of red. The blonde man chuckled lightly, and took a moment, to adore the beautiful boy beneath him before he began moving in and out of him at a slow pace.

The small boys body arched up a bit, A feeling of pleasure replacing the pain that was once there. It was something completely new to the smaller boy, "A-Ah! Nnm…Snow…f-faster.." The blonde paused for a moment, surprised that he had heard that from Hope, But then again, he had heard a lot of things from the boy tonight he thought he would never hear from him.

Snow nodded and smirked, He began to move in and out of Hope faster. Earning louder, sweeter moans from the sliver haired boy. "Ahhn! S-Snow!" The young boys moans were like music to the blondes ears. Hope arched his body up more, pushing Snow's member deeper inside of him. Snow grunted a little, "Hope your really…tight mmn…"

Hope looked up at the blonde eyes half filled with pleasure half filled with concern. "I-I'm sorry Snow…is that b-bad?" Snow shook his head, "Not really…it makes it harder to move…aah b-but…it feels really good…" The blonde said in a husky tone, leaning closer to Hopes face. Capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Hope blushed deep red and looked away, "O-Oh…" Snow chuckled, and started to move faster, Nailing a certain spot that drove hope insane. "Aaa…AH! AAN! OH MY GAAAHN! SNOOW!", Hope arched his body up fully gripping the bed sheets tightly.

Snow stopped for a second, Not expecting to see such a arousing reaction from the younger boy, He wanted to see it again. "What was _THAT_ hope?", Snow asked a cocky grin spreading on his face. Hope looked up at Snow with lustful eyes, "I-I don't know…but felt _REALLY _good…do it again Snow…" He whined cutely, and bucked his hips forward, giving Snow puppy dog eyes.

Snow took a deep breath, trying to keep the little control he had, so that he wouldn't fuck this beautiful boy to pieces. He started moving again, faster this time, Aiming his strikes to hit the spot that had made Hope so damn sexy. Each time his member struck that spot the reaction was even more arousing than the last.

Pushing his cute little body up, Pushing his hips onto snow more, Trying to make each thrust deeper, Giving Snow sweet moans, Screaming Snow's name loudly, Finally, they were both at that point. "Sn-Snow…I think I'm gonna…" The larger man nodded, "Me too hope."

He gave the smaller boy a few more good thrusts, "Lets cum together Hope…" the blonde said looking into hopes aquamarine eyes, Making hope turn as red as a tomato. Finally, Hope climaxed, spilling his seed over the both of them. He screamed Snow's name loudly, Feeling the blondes warm white liquid flow into him, And hearing his name being yelled out by the man he loved so much. The both panted heavily The larger man leaned down.

"I love you…"

Hope jerked out of bed, panting heavily. He looked around his empty room. He sighed sadly and looked under his covers, "Fuck…Another wet dream…" He put his face in his hands, "Dammit it really felt real this time…" He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it. "WHHHYYYYY!", Hope screamed into the pillow. "UUUGH! I _HATE_ LIIIFE!"

~Dreams can make you hate life END.~ ;3


End file.
